


El porqué los eligió a ellos

by dollvix



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuidado con las abuelas de Steven, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grandmothers, Lesbians in Space, Picnic familiar, Se adaptan a la tierra se adaptan a su nueva familia, Useless Lesbians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Día 6. TierraBlue se da cuenta de su investigación sobre la tierra y buscando ayudarla pasan un día con el nieto favorito que no sabían que tenían para que les muestre lo que esta tiene que ofrecer.¡Un bonito día familiar con las abuelas espaciales!





	El porqué los eligió a ellos

**Author's Note:**

> Me olvidé por completo de publicarlo por aquí, lo siento. Probablemente ya sea la otra week y yo aun deba este pero finalmente aquí está xd lol

Finalmente pudieron arribar en la playa. Steven estaba sonriente en la arena esperándolas con una encantadora sonrisa cuando desembarcaron sus naves.

“Estoy tan feliz de que al fin estén aquí, chicas.” Sonrió entusiasmado, echando una mirada tras de ellas. “¿White no viene?”

“Alguien debía quedarse al frente de Homeworld, y creo que aún es muy pronto para ella.” Respondió Blue, inclinándose para tomarlo en su mano y acariciarlo lentamente. “Oh, estás más alto que la última vez. Casi nos alcanzas.” Murmuró con complicidad haciendo que ambos rieran con gusto. Yellow sonrió y le extendió su dedo a Steven, saludándolo.

“Así qué, ¿A qué nos has llamado con exactitud?” Preguntó echando un vistazo al alrededor, sus Crystal Gems estaban ahí vigilando con cuidado. Ellos volvieron a sonreír con complicidad mientras lo dejaba nuevamente en el piso. Frunció el ceño intrigada.

“¡Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer!” Le dijo feliz antes de girarse por una bolsa llena de cosas.

“¿Cómo qué?” inquirió cruzándose de brazos, viendo con escepticismo cómo todos parecían saber qué hacer ya excepto ella,

“Podemos ir a la feria, podemos hacer una gran comida aquí o allá también, lo que sea… con que pasemos tiempo juntos.”

Se detuvo, mirándola con sinceridad.

“Sé que has estado investigando acerca de la tierra.” Blue tomó su mano, acariciándola apenas. “No a propósito, pero la última vez que estuve en tu cámara vi sus informes, vi unos nuevos que tú misma has hecho, vi cómo… te tensas al recordarlo.” Levantó la mirada asegurándole que la viera. “Sé que piensas en ella… que te preguntas cómo es que…”

“Eligió la tierra antes que a nosotros.” Completó desviando la mirada. Entendía ahora lo que tramaban, sabía de qué iba su plan, por supuesto, no había nada ahora que le pudiera ocultar a su… compañera, su amante.

Incluso el término le pareció nuevo y excitante desde que Steven y sus amigas, más familiarizadas con el concepto de las emociones les recalcó la clase de pareja en que se habían convertido sin querer, en que… esa sensación, esa necesidad de velar la una por la otra, de cuidarse y protegerse entre ellas y hacer cualquier cosa por el bienestar de su compañera o su felicidad era una de las relaciones amorosas más hermosas que habían visto.

Y no era más que lo que la diamante azul intentaba darle, intentaba confesarle. Después de todo esos milenios consumida en su pérdida, en su dolor y olvidándose del de Yellow que a pesar de todo veía la manera de animarla, buscaba cómo aligerar su carga y dolor olvidándose del propio. Ayudaba, sosteniendo ella sola su imperio cuando Blue decayó y la propia White se encerró en su pena y su querida diamante debió de haber cargado con todo sin tener tiempo de lidiar con sus emociones por sus responsabilidades.

Pero ahora, con la verdad saliendo a la luz, con la nueva Era 3 y la aceptación del propio Steven se sentía como si tuviera que aceptar nuevamente su pérdida, aceptar que Pink jamás regresaría.

Así que la había visto, llenándose de nostalgia mientras inspeccionaba la tierra, mientras miraba curiosa al planeta que la hizo actuar tan drásticamente para protegerlo, para elegir vivir ahí con ellos antes que regresar a su lado.

“Yo también la extraño aunque sé que una parte de ella estará siempre conmigo, aunque no pude conocerla realmente y… y me gusta hacer muchas cosas que a ella solían gustarle para honrar su memoria de alguna manera… podemos hacerlas juntos ahora.” El niño habló reemplazando la sonrisa con timidez.

Las diamantes se miraron entre sí justo antes de brillar y encogerse, cambiando su forma y tamaño.

“Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?” había dicho, con una ligera sonrisa tirando de sus labios mientras el niño las tomaba y las jalaba hacia el pueblo.

Unos habían visto las naves, habían recordado su llegada de alarma en medio de la boda y observaban curiosos como caminaban con naturalidad al lado del niño que las presentaba y explicada encantado cualquier duda.

Como justo ahora, en los juegos.

“¿Cuál es el fin de esto?” Preguntó Yellow sosteniendo un mazo entre las manos escrutándolo fijamente. Los niños contuvieron la risa.

“Lo golpeas, esperas que esa bolita suba por la fuerza y te ganas un peluche como premio.”

“Oh, como cuando recoges rehenes después de tus colonizaciones, Yellow.” Observó Blue mirando el juego con atención. El niño quiso objetar pero ya lo había intentado, disparando la bola alta, demasiado alta.

“Wow. Así se hace.” Felicitó divertido, antes de desviar su vista al hombre que le hablaba, pidiendo que escogiera su obsequio.

“¿Está es mi recompensa?”

“Así es, señora, puedes elegir el que más te guste.” Le dijo el empleado.

“Mira, ese va contigo.” Sonrió la mujer azul señalando una jirafa. La general la pidió a pesar de su ceño fruncido, solo para después regalársela.

De eso se trataban las citas, ¿No?

Blue lo tomó con sus mejillas tornándose moradas mientras lo sostenía y le agradeció a su vez con un beso en la mejilla, logrando el mismo efecto en su rostro.

“Podrá recordarme a ti cuando debas marcharte.” Murmuró deslizando la mano por su cintura, caminando abrazadas cariñosamente mientras seguían al niño que ahora corría con Connie a los juegos mecánicos.

“Se miran inestables… con una estructura básica e inepta.” Le dijo cuando tomaron asiento en una de las bancas. Habían visto que muchas parejas de padres hacían lo mismo, quisieron seguir con el protocolo respetando sus normas.

“Tienen la estructura exacta para solo… divertirse, al parecer.” Respondió tomando su mano nuevamente, incluso recargando su cabeza en su hombro con tranquilidad. Sin pensar en nadie más salvo que ellas dos y Steven al que podían cuidar desde ahí. “¿Te está agradando?”

“Cualquier rato a tu lado es agradable, cariño.” Echó un vistazo al perímetro, con los humanos bastante ocupados en sus asuntos y las gemas perdidas, ¿Qué tenía que perder?

La mujer dorada se inclinó y besó a su compañera.

Lenta y serenamente unió sus labios a los suyos moviéndolos con confianza y sin temor.

(…)

Unos juegos después los niños llegaron a ellas, sentándose a su lado con un algodón de azúcar mientras esperaban que la línea avanzara en una de las atracciones, la más imponente al parecer.

“¿Quieren venir con nosotros?”

“Creo que queremos seguir observando la rutina de ocio de los humanos.” Respondió Yellow con serenidad mirando alrededor. “¿Tú mamá solía hacerlo?”

“Según las chicas sí, le gustaban estas actividades de ocio.” Se encogió de hombros echando un vistazo a la fila de nuevo. “¿Quieres ir ya?”

“Por supuesto.” Respondió Connie levantándose también antes de correr. No se fijaron y tropezaron con un grupo de chicos, Blue fue la primera en levantarse caminando hacia él.

“Steven, ¿Te encuentras bien?” Se agachó a su altura ayudándole.

“Amigo, lo siento, fue un accidente.” Dijo Jaime que venía con más niños, intentando acercarse también, pero entonces todos vieron la mirada atemorizante del diamante que sujetaba aun al niño y retrocedieron.

“No está bien, estoy bien, debía de haber tenido más cuidado.” Les dijo a todos, apartándolos. Entonces uno de ellos tomó una extraña roca que Blue dejó caer cuando se agachó, ofreciéndola como ofrenda de paz.

“Tome… ¿Señora…?” Comenzó dudando.

“Oh, está bien ella es… mi abuela.” Le dio una sonrisa tímida, no seguro de que se familiarizara con el término o le agradara, pero vio la mirada del diamante azul, cómo se le habían iluminado los ojos por la grata sorpresa y le revolvió los cabellos como usualmente harían los humanos. “Íbamos a la montaña rusa, ¿Quieren unírsenos?”

Todos asintieron apresurándose a llegar a la línea. Blue se quedó en su lugar, con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. La general, que había presenciado el encuentro desde la distancia se acercó al fin, colocándose a su lado.

“Me llamó abuela.” Le dijo emocionada, tomando su rostro con los ojos llorosos. Yellow sonrió, sintiendo su felicidad más que propia, Blue casi saltaba de la alegría abrazando fuertemente a su compañera que la alzó en brazos y giró con cariño.

Hasta que sintieron las miradas curiosas de los demás humanos, las miradas divertidas de los conocidos a los que fueron presentadas por el niño y a sus Perlas propias inspeccionándolas. Carraspearon retomando la compostura y siguiendo su camino con rigidez, pero tomándose de las manos.

Steven regresó tambaleándose con Connie sin perder su entusiasmo. Alegando que si te mareabas significaba que el juego había valido la pena pero que ya era hora de volver.

Connie pidió comida suficiente para todos cuando iban a regresar a casa para que Greg los llevara a la montaña. La mujer dorada frunció el ceño entonces viendo a los niños y la montaña que habían apuntado. Con un brillo su forma cambió nuevamente alcanzó su gran tamaño original y tomando a los chicos que colocó sobre su hombrera siguió el trayecto que habían señalado.

Blue disfrutó de la vista, con su… nieto sentado en su regazo mientras su compañera caminaba despreocupadamente a la cima. La gran vegetación, la excelente vista la tomaron desprevenida. Tantos planetas en los que habían estado, tantos paisajes maravillosos como este que simplemente habían destruido sin más.

Solo para saquear sus recursos, para usarlos y terminar destruyéndolos junto con todo lo bueno.

Lo entendió entonces, cuando llegaron y se tendieron sobre una vieja sábana a cuadros, cuando el niño bromeaba mientras comía y entonces ellas volvían a sonreír disfrutando de aquello.

Porque tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba justo ahí, a su lado, con los seres que más amaba sin ninguna otra preocupación de su gran imperio vacío.

“Deberías probar estos.” Le dijo Blue tendiéndole un malvavisco, Yellow lo tomó curiosa, dándole solo un pequeño mordisco.

“Hmm… está… rico, bastante rico.” Sonrió quitándole otro a la mujer azul.

“Oh, ¿Sí? Déjame probar.” Murmuró inclinándose contra sus labios. Yellow sonrió besándola lentamente, saboreando el delicioso sabor a chocolate que tenía.

“Iugh. ¡Abuelas!” Rio el niño cubriéndose los ojos, fingiendo asco mientras su divertida sonrisa les delataban. Ellas sonrieron también, con Blue recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

“Hay un juego, donde adivinas las figuras de las nubes.” Dijo Connie tiempo después, mientras ella y Steven se recostaban mirando el cielo, las diamante los imitaron sin comprender del todo.

“No tienen una forma específica con los materia…” La mirada de Blue calló a Yellow tomando su mano tranquilamente mientras que con la otra señalaba el cielo.

“Esa… emm… ¿Parece un gusano?” Dudó mirando al niño que rio, señalando otra.

“Esa parece un elefante tomando agua.”

Y siguió guiando el juego, terminando con ellos siendo los únicos en aportar pero no les importó.

(…)

“Creo que puedo verlo… porqué quiso quedarse.”

“Ella era muy feliz aquí, y él también lo será.” Observó mirando de reojo la casa de playa de la que poco a poco se alejaban.

“¿Eso te hace feliz a ti también?” Inquirió preocupada, mirándola con profundidad. Blue se detuvo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando su mejilla antes de subir y sacar su casco.

“En parte, sí, me sigue doliendo que se haya marchado, pero me consuela saber por qué le hizo; porque la hacíamos infelices nosotras y porque adoraba a Steven.” Se encogió de hombros, deslizando sus dedos entre los cortos cabellos rubios. “Disfruté de sus actividades terrícolas y el tiempo que pasamos juntos sin responsabilidades… pero, sobre todo, disfruté de poder tomarte de la mano frente a todos, de mostrar mi afecto a ti sin miedo a las represalias y de poder hacer esto sin escondernos.”

Y se acercó lo suficiente para besar sus labios, para degustar de su sabor con libertad y sin restricciones, para aprisionarla más por la nuca y sentir las electrizantes manos de su amante tomándola de la cintura.

“Aún hay una actividad terrícola que hace mucho no practicamos.” Susurró besando sus labios, bajando por su cuello dándole suaves mordiscos.

“Hmm…” Ella respondió a sus atenciones, jadeando y gimiendo con cada beso. “¿Te refieres a dormir?” Arqueó una ceja pinchándola divertida.

“Oh, a la otra actividad que te quita el sueño.” Respondió con ironía atrayendo sus labios con más pasión, con más apuro y ganas. Blue la besó también con entusiasmo durante un rato más.

Hasta que sintió el agua salada a sus pies y se dio cuenta que no era el lugar, demasiado cerca de la casa de Steven, demasiado a la intemperie y con ese tamaño, demasiado visible para cualquier otro curioso.

Sin contar que bien podrían hacer ruido.

La tomó de la mano caminando hacia su nave. Yellow notó sus intenciones en el camino llenándola de mimosos besos por su trayecto.

“Soy toda suya, mi diamante.”


End file.
